


Frustrations

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dwarves can be a right pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

You let out a frustrated huff as you drop your axe and you shield into a side room of your house. It had been a  _stupid_ idea to ask Dwalin to train you. The dwarf had damn near dislocated your shoulder and you’re pretty sure he’s given you several bruised ribs. You curse his very name as you start getting ready for the coming night.

You’d seen Dwalin train other inexperienced dwarrowdams and he’d been far more patient with them than he had been with you. They’d lasted an hour. You’d lasted ten minutes. “Probably related to an elf.” You mutter. You feel bad instantly, but you can’t bring yourself to apologise to your empty house.

It wasn’t your fault that you’d developed feelings for the most stubborn, pig-headed dwarf in the Blue Mountains. Honestly, even the _King_ wasn't as bad as the oaf named 'Captain of the Royal Guard'. Actually it  _was_ your fault, but it was his fault he was such a brick-head.

Once you’ve had your evening meal you start to get ready for bed, still cursing Dwalin’s name. You’re just about to change when there’s a heavy pounding on your front door. You ponder ignoring it but the caller 'knocks' again, almost breaking the door down in their insistence. “Fine!” you sigh, heading towards the door. "I'm coming!" 

You pull it open to reveal a windswept, still seething, Dwalin. You have to refrain from rolling your eyes. Does this dwarf never quit? “Was yelling at me earlier not enough for you?”

Dwalin glares at you from under his eyebrows, one hand fisted in his cloak and the other tucked into his belt.

“I’m not armed so beating me to a pulp won’t look too good.” Dwalin crosses the threshold in one, large stride. He grips the top of your arms tightly, glowering at you from under hooded lids. “Please, do come in. I’d say you’re hurting, but you don’t seem to care.” You snarl, struggling in his grip. 

“I care more than you could ever know!” Dwalin snaps back, face inches from your own. “I  _refuse_ to teach you how to fight.”

“I don’t think that’s your decision.”

“I will  _not_ have you throwing yourself into the next battle just because you know how to swing that damned axe!”

“That _isn’t_ your choice!”

“ _Yes_ it _is_!”

“ _Damn it_ , no it’s  _not_!” Dwalin takes another step forwards which results in your back colliding with the wall. “I can protect you if you’re here.”

“What do _you_ care about protecting _me_?” you struggle under his hands but he doesn’t let you go. You didn’t really expect him too.

Dwalin is silent for a moment, watching you closely.

Then he’s kissing you.

It’s all teeth and pressure and wandering hands and it’s so  _good_.

Calloused fingertips trace down your neck and along your shoulders. A large hand buries in your hair, pulling so that you neck is exposed and your mouths separate. “I have  _always_ cared about protecting you.” His mouth latches onto your neck, sucking, biting, bruising.

His free hand untucks your shirt, scrunching it up as his hand traced up your stomach to massage your breasts. You moan at the contact but the sound is swallowed as he kisses you again.

Dwalin rolls a fabric-covered nipple between his thumb and forefinger, applying a little more pressure than required. Pleasure overrides pain and you arch your back, pressing yourself into his hand.

He pauses, stilling for a second before tearing your shirt from you torso, ripping it at the seams. You gasp comes out in a groan as his mouth kisses down your neck to the top of your breasts, leaving several red marks in his wake. You yelp as he nips at a covered nipple.

“You make some amazing noises.” He growls against your chest. He lifts his hands and rips of the remaining fabric, latching onto one of your nipples and sucking hard.

You groan, arching your back against him as he flicks it with his tongue. One of his hands toy with the other nipple, teasing it into a firm peak before pinching it hard. You cry out, pushing your breast farther into his mouth. Dwalin smiles against your skin before removing his mouth and leaning up to kiss you again. “Trousers.” He demands between kisses, stepping back just enough to allow you to relieve yourself of your trousers. He stops you from removing your underwear, stepping back to your body and pushing you harder against the wall.

You can feel him pressing into your stomach and it makes heat start to pool in your stomach.

Dwalin slowly kisses down your neck, between your breasts and across your stomach, pausing at the top of your underwear. He watches you with a look of curiosity as he kisses you through your underwear, smiling at your low moan. Dwalin makes short work of removing the remaining fabric before he runs his hands along the inside of your thighs, pausing to hook your left leg over his shoulder. You have to grip at his shoulders to steady yourself on only one leg. “I’ve got you.” He smiles against your skin, his right hand cupping your ass to help you balance.

His tongue darts out, flicking at your clit. Your legs shudder at the feeling and you moan with satisfaction. His warm breath tickles your skin as he repeats the motion, adding a little more pressure. You’d fantasised about what his tongue would feel like against your body, but you’d never thought you’d know.

Dwalin suddenly shifts his head, running his tongue down the length of your folds and pressing his tongue into your entrance. You bite back a scream at the pleasure the unexpected motion sends through you. He pushes his tongue inside you before running it back up your folds again to suck lightly on your clit. Your head falls back against the wall at the pure pleasure the action gives you.

He leans back slightly and you growl, pressing a hand to the back of his head to make him return to your body. He complies, sucking harder this time. “Dwalin!” you choke, pushing your hips forwards against him. You can feel the pleasure building between your legs and so desperately crave your release.

Dwalin is stronger than you and when he pushes away from your body again you’re powerless to stop him. “You asshole.” You pant, glaring down at him.

He smirks up at you, standing with ease and bringing his right hand to your mouth. “Suck.” He commands, pushing two fingers between your lips.

You comply, running your tongue along the underside of his fingers. You take pride in your actions as you watch his eyes darken. He quickly removes his fingers and drops back to his knees.

The dwarf thrusts his wet fingers inside of you, burying them to the knuckle. “Oh _Mahal_!” you cry. The feeling of such large digits inside of you is an uncommon one, but one you’d happily grow used to. He smirks, returning his lips to the cleft between your legs to suck on your clit.

His tongue flicks across your clit in time with his finger thrusts and the heat soon pools back in your stomach. “Dwalin!” You moan. “Oh, Mahal, Dwalin!”

Release is close and you pray that this time he will give it to you.

He does.

With a single crook of his fingers and a final flick of his tongue you come undone. Your legs give out as stars explode behind your closed eyes.

Dwalin catches you as you fall, guiding you to your knees. When your vision clears you find him stood in front of you, watching you closely.

Hands shaking from both your release and a small amount of nerves, you carefully undo his belt and pull his trousers down. His erection strains against his pants and you feel a small amount of pride that this is the effect that you have on him.

Slowly, tantalizingly, you pull down his underwear and take him in your hands. He’s hot and heavy in your palm, a small drop of precum already on his tip. With a small smile you press a light kiss to his head, circling it with your tongue. Wrapping him in a tight grip allows you to feel his throbbing pulse as you take him into your mouth.

You’d underestimated his size and have to fight back your gag reflex as you take him in as far as you can, running your tongue along his underside. Above you Dwalin groans, his hips bucking slightly.

You bob your head, tongue swirling around his length. You have to grip his hips with one hand so that you have something to steady yourself. Your other hand massages the parts of him that you can’t reach.

You suck hard and the action has Dwalin leaning his hands on the wall to steady himself. You glance up and meet his lust-filled gaze. He groans and you smirk, twisting your head as you take in as much of him as you can. You hum and repeat your actions until he’s cursing above you. When he comes you swallow him, leaning back with a triumphant smirk.

It doesn’t last long as he pulls you roughly to your feet, pressing your back hard against the wall. Dwalin’s lips crash against yours in a hard kiss, biting at your lower lip to gain access to your mouth. As your lips part for him his hands snake their way to your ass, lifting you up. You jerk at the movement. The only thing keeping you in place is Dwalin, who is leaning against you as his mouth moves to bite your earlobe.

Dwalin doesn’t go any farther until you wrap your legs around his waist. You can feel him, hard again already, pressing between your slick folds and it’s making you ache in anticipation.

Slowly, Dwalin lowers you onto him, forehead pressing against your shoulder as he fills you. You’ve never had someone fill you  _this much_  before and you have to take a second to gather your thoughts.

Your gathered thoughts scatter as Dwalin jerks his hips. Slowly he lifts you up again before letting you fall back onto him.

You groan at the motion, hands gripping tightly at the fur of his collar. You lift yourself to repeat the motion, the fabric of his still-covered torso rough against your sensitive breasts.

Dwalin meets you thrust for thrust, biting hungrily at whatever part of your exposed throat he can. His grunts couple with your moans, your head falling back against the wall. “Dwalin…” you moan, clutching desperately against his back.

His cock is dragging against something so intense inside of you that it’s making you see stars. Each thrust adds to the rapidly building pleasure inside of you, a second orgasm starting to build.

You let out a broken groan as one of his hands moves between your bodies to press against your clit, rubbing it furiously as his thrusts loose pace. He’s pounding into you with abandon now, his cock throbbing as he searches for his release.

“Dwalin, oh Mahal, Dwalin I’m going to…” your sentence trails off into a scream as your orgasm crashes down on you, ripping through your body with ferocious force.

Dwalin continues to move inside of you as you clench around him, his own release rushing through him with a few final thrusts.

As you come down from your high you lean forwards to rest your head in the crook of his neck. He’s still inside of you, panting as he tries to regain himself.

“That was… I didn’t see that coming.” You get out after a few minutes.

Dwalin’s chuckle vibrates through you. “Which way’s your bedroom?”

With a shaking hand, you point down the corridor.


End file.
